Bluepool's Secret
by WarriorsRule111
Summary: Bluepool's past is heartbreaking. The only kit he can play with is Gingerkit, whom he is banned to talk too. His father teaches him to hate Gingerkit, but he just can't. Maybe there's something bigger than the medicine cat code...
1. Prologue:

**_Sorry this chapter is a little short! Other chapters will be longer!_**

* * *

 _PROLOUGE:_

Bluekit opened his eyes. He yawned. A grey tom sat above him. Bluekit had no idea where his mother was or what was going on. "Where's Mama?" he asked the grey tom. "Mama's sick. But don't you worry. She'll get better, I promise," the tom answered. Dawnflower, a queen, cocked her head. "You're father's right, Bluekit. Palestream _will_ get better," she soothed. But Bluekit didn't understand. What was wrong with his mother? "Daddy, what is wrong with Mama?" he asked. The grey tom sighed. "It's nothing you will understand." His eyes were dull with grief. "Stonesplash, brighten up," Dawnflower nudged the grey tom, Stonesplash, with a paw. Stonesplash nodded and looked back at Bluekit.

Bluekit smiled, hoping that being "sick" was good. He didn't know what it meant. "What does sick mean?" he asked. Stonesplash sighed. "Sick means to get affected by illness, which is bad. When you get too sick, you-" he broke off, "You join StarClan up in the sky." Bluekit understood at once. If his mother got too sick-she would die. He felt tears come down his face. "I don't want Mommy to die," he whispered, comforted by Dawnflower. Stonesplash's face got sad. Though nobody else saw it, there was a tear in his eye.

"Stonesplash!" a voice called. Stonesplash's ears perked up.

"I need to see you," the voice said. Stonesplash nodded, and Bluekit could see the medicine cat, Sweetsong, in the corner of his eye. Stonesplash walked up to Sweetsong. Bluekit saw Dawnflower was falling asleep, so he crept out of her arms and near the medicine cat den. There he heard Sweetsong talking to Stonesplash quietly. Bluekit only heard a word or two. He _needed_ to get closer. For Palestream. He was close enough now, he was inside the den, from a tiny hole beside the ivy walls. It was dug recently, for the clawmarks were still there. He got his body settled down, and listened.

"Stonesplash, I have bad news," Sweetsong whispered. Stonesplash gulped. "W-what is it?" he turned away, knowing the answer. "She's not going to get better. The wounds are too severe, and the Greencough is too bad. Stonesplash, I'm sorry." Bluekit's eyes swelled up in tears. He saw his father cry. No tom ever cried. Stonesplash had loved Palestream more than anything in the world. His heart was broken. And it would never heal.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Please let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Chapter One:  
Why can't I play with Gingerkit?

 **...**

Bluekit sighed. He was so bored. Gingerkit was the only kit who was in the nursery. Dawnflower's kits had died, and ever since then she was clouded with grief, and ever since Palestream's death, she cared for Bluekit and loved him as if he were her own. But for some odd reason, Stonesplash wouldn't let him play with her. Every day he asked, but the answer was always no. "Stonesplash, can I play with Gingerkit?" asked Bluekit, hoping for a different answer. "No, Bluekit. I've told you before," Stonesplash growled. "Okay," Bluekit sighed. It was always no. He wondered why. But, he wasn't going to dare to ask.

He padded over to Dawnflower. "Can I go outside?" he asked. "Sure honey. Just be careful, and stay out of Sweetsong's den," Darkflower smiled, though Bluekit could see the sadness in her . Bluekit smiled back. He hardly met his mother, for he was only a moon when she died. Now, he was four moons. He had known Stonesplash as a caring, loving father back then. Now Stonesplash was just a protective, heart-broken father. He padded out of the nursery.

The apprentices, Heronpaw and Mothpaw, were talking with Dovetail and Lionmane, the newest warriors. Bluekit frowned. Surely the soon-to-be warriors wouldn't want to play with him. But Adderpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, wasn't going to be made a medicine cat for almost five moons, since it took eight moons for medicine cat apprentices to become full medicine cats. _Maybe Hawkpaw and Mothpaw won't, but Adderpaw sure will! If Sweetsong lets him, that is,_ Bluekit shrugged it off. It was worth a shot. He bounded over to the medicine cats den. Adderpaw's head poked out. "What is it Bluekit?" he asked, herbs in his mouth.

"Can you ask Sweetsong if you can play?" Bluekit asked. "'Course," Adderpaw meowed, his voice muffled by the herbs. "Hey, Sweetsong!" Sweetsong turned around. "Yes, Adderpaw? Why is Bluekit here?" she asked. "Bluekit was wondering if I could play with him," Adderpaw explained. Sweetsong thought for a moment. "Sorry Bluekit, but, Adderpaw has far too much work to do," she sighed. "Maybe another time." Bluekit's tail drooped down. "Okay. Thanks anyways," he sighed. He sulked out of the medicine den.

 _Maybe Hawkpaw and Mothpaw will play!_ Bluekit hoped. He heaved himself over to Mothpaw. The cream-colored she-cat was staring at him with her big blue eyes. "Yes?" she asked. Hawkpaw stared at him, his brown tabby pelt swaying in the soft breeze. "Can you guys play?" Bluekit asked. Mothpaw bent down. "Sorry Bluekit. We wish we could, but we have training," she told him. "Yeah," Hawkpaw snorted. Bluekit laughed as the bigger tom sneezed. "Excuse me," Hawkpaw's eyes widened. Mothpaw shook her head. "Now, Bluekit, why don't you go play with Gingerkit?" she asked. Bluekit looked down. "Y-yeah. Right. I'll try," he whispered.

Hawkpaw flicked his tail. "We'll try to play next time!" he called. Bluekit sighed. _Next time_ , he reminded himself. _Next time._

* * *

Bluekit yawned. It was another boring day. Stonesplash was gone, perhaps on a patrol. The other queen, Flamefern , Gingerkit's mother, was watching her daughter play with a stick. Bluekit looked around. He saw a small stick stuck in the crack of the nursery. He pulled it out with his teeth. Bluekit began battering it. "Take that!" he smiled.

After a while, the stick was broken and beat up, and it didn't last more than a minute. _This is no fun. Can't my father see I'm suffering like this? What's his problem against Flamefern and Gingerkit?_ Bluekit growled to himself. Gingerkit's tabby pelt was shining in the sun, and the strong smell of earth filled Bluekit's nostrils. "Dawnflower?" Bluekit whispered. "Yes, dear?" Dawnflower asked. "Why doesn't Stonesplash let me play with Gingerkit? Does he hate the color orange?" Bluekit asked. Dawnflower shook her head. "What? Why would he hate the color orange?" she laughed. "It's more complicated than you could understand."

Bluekit rolled his eyes. _Of course,_ he thought. Dawnflower prodded him. "I'll play with you," she offered. Bluekit smiled. "Really?" he asked. "Can I be the warrior and can you be the fox?"

"Sure, my little fuzzball," Dawnflower smiled. She cuffed Bluekit gently. "I'm hungry and I'm going to eat all of you weak cats!" she growled like a fox. Bluekit bared his teeth. "Not in my Clan!" he hit Dawnflower lightly on the ear.

Gingerkit was staring at them in sadness. Bluekit looked at her for a while, and before he could dodge it, Dawnflower turned him over. "Mwahhhahhhaahaa," she laughed. Bluekit pawed her muzzle. Dawnflower pretended to be hurt. Bluekit hit her nose and chin. "NO! Your greatness has overpowered me!" Dawnflower put one front leg over her face. "I'm dying..." She stuck her tongue out. "I killed the evil fox!" Bluekit cheered. Gingerkit was asking her mother something.

"Can I play with them Mom?" she asked. Flowerfern shook her head. "They have better things to do," she meowed. Gingerkit's ears went back. "Can you play?" she asked. Flamefern yawned. Bluekit could see rings under Flamefern's eyes, as if she hadn't slept for days. "I'm too tired, Gingerkit," Flamefern rasped. Gingerkit hopped on top of her mother and hugged her. Flamefern smiled. Bluekit looked back at Dawnflower, then outside. Stonesplash was coming back, and a vole was in his jaws. Spring was truly here. The grass was coming back, the snow melted, and the leaves on the trees began to grow.

Bluekit saw Stonesplash put his vole on the fresh-kill pile, and the rest of his patrol, too. He also had a mouse on his back. The cats on his patrol, Rowanflight, Mothpaw's mentor, and Foxfang, Hawkpaw's mentor, also had two pieces of prey. That was six more pieces of prey for TreeClan. The fresh-kill pile is filling up so quickly!" Bluekit heard a young cat say. After Stonesplash nodded his patrol a goodbye, he walked in the nursery to see Bluekit.

"Dad, I played with Dawnflower today! I was the brave warrior and she was the evil fox!" Bluekit meowed. Dawnflower nodded. "He won," she added, tickling Bluekit with her paw. Bluekit purred. "Stop that!" he laughed as he rolled over on his belly, causing Dawnflower to tickle him even more. "That's great, Bluekit," Stonesplash yawned. He looked like he was daydreaming, since his eyes were clouded and blank. He was thinking of Palestream, her pale grey fur, her beautiful scent. She smelled like honey and sweet nectar, Bluekit remembered. Even though he'd hardly known her, he knew deep inside she was a great mother. That reminded him, for some weird reason, of his question.

 _My question!_ Bluekit thought. He hopped to Stonesplash. "Stonesplash," he whispered. "What, Bluekit?" Stonesplash asked tiredly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bluekit asked. Stonesplash nodded. "Is it important?" he rasped. Bluekit nodded. "Yes, it is," he meowed. Stonefeather smiled. "Well, all right then," he sighed.

* * *

Bluekit led his father into a clearing. "Father," Bluekit began, "Why won't you ever let me play with Gingerkit?" Stonesplash's eyes widened. "It's none of your concern," he meowed. Bluekit's eyes narrowed. "Father! Tell me, please! Do you hate orange cats? Why don't you like Flamefern or Gingerkit?!" he demanded, getting angry. "No, I don't hate orange cats! That's absurd. Like I said, it's nothing for you to worry about," Stonesplash shook his head. Bluekit sighed. "Please, dad. I have to know," he begged. Stonesplash looked into his son's eyes.

"Bluekit," he began, "Flamefern was mates with... with a bad cat from BlackClan. His name was Scarpath. Scarpath was hunting. He... he crossed the border, and Mom was there. He...," a tear began to come down Stonesplash's cheek, " He fought your mother. He took her bleeding body... and tossed it into the river..." Bluekit was listening. "Then?" he asked, getting teary-eyed. "HE KILLED PALESTREAM! THAT...THAT TYRANT KILLED YOUR MOTHER! HE TOLD FLAMEFERN AND SHE TOLD NO-ONE! THEY HAD TO GET IT OUT OF THAT LIAR!" Stonesplash yowled. "Oh, Palestream!" He cried on the floor. "But Gingerkit didn't do it," Bluekit sniffled. "But she's a murderer and a liar! Just like both her parents!" Stonesplash screamed. "You don't know that!" Bluekit sobbed. "Gingerkit doesn't have to be like that." He looked at one bright star in the sky. "Does she, Mommy?"


End file.
